Diabolik Journey
by Kittyychu
Summary: A collection of short one-shots based off the Game and Anime of Diabolik Lovers. Yui x Sakamaki Brothers. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Loneliness Bites

**Hey guys! My name is Kittyychu, or Kittyy. So, Diabolik Lovers is one of my favorite games/Anime, so I decided to write short stories about these guys, one chapter dedicated to each and their favorite blonde.**

**Maybe I'll write about the Mukami boys too… Idk.**

**Anyway, let's start with the first vampire, shall we?**

* * *

**Sakamaki Ayato****  
****逆巻アヤト**

* * *

_He was definitely the worst out of all them. He was rude, rough, merciless, arrogant. He'd find the worst times to mess with her. Though, these were traits that melted into completely different ones which made it harder for her to hate him._

_He almost killed her once, but he saved her at the last moment, and her view on him changed. She almost lost her life to someone else, but he aided in saving her again. Her view on him changed again._

_He torments her, plays pranks on her, is more than often rough with her, but that's how he shows he cares. He always finds way to make her fall for him once again._

* * *

A young girl sleeps soundly in her bed, the suns melting with the moon. A life threatening event had just ended, and a new beginning had begun to set in. She didn't have to fear anything anymore. Or so she thought.

A pleasant weight and warmth flooded her senses. Groggily opening her eyes, auburn strands of hair filled her vision. She tried to turn around, but a protective arm lay locked across her waist, a warm breath fanning her cheek.

"Aya…to?" she whispered.

"Ssh. Be quiet," said the vampire, nuzzling his cheek against her own, squeezing her closer to his cold body.

"This is the fifth time you've done this," said the girl, scooting closer to him.

He moved he lips to her pale neck, placing a soft and gentle kiss before it, and gently glided his fangs across her skin, resulting in a shiver from the being beneath him. He placed another kiss on her neck, before slowly biting it, her blood filling his mouth.

"Ayato…" she gasped, squeezing his arm that lay across her waist.

"Hush," he whispered again, his hand stroking the side of her waist, "Be a good girl."

He withdrew his fangs, licking the twin puncture wounds he had created. He turned her head to face him and gently planted his blood-stained lips against hers. He slowly pulled away, his green eyes staring into her own rose colored ones.

"Loneliness bites, Yui," he said before kissing her again.

* * *

**Sakamaki Ayato  
****逆巻アヤト**

**End  
****おわり**

* * *

**Short and sweet. Woot. Ignore any grammar mistakes, too lazy to edit it at the moment :P  
**

**Alright, one down, five to go. Who will be next? Dun dun dunnnnnnnn :D  
**

**Until next time.  
**

**またね  
キティーチュ**


	2. Chapter 2 - My Darling Doll

**ありがとうございましたみなさん！**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and views! It made me very happy, hehe.**

**Kay, Ayato was a lil' OOC, but it just made him all the more adorable, ne? It's like he's a tsundere. Sorry, I'm babbling. And weird. Get used to it XD  
**

**Alright, let's take a look at who's next (;**

* * *

**Sakamaki Kanato  
****逆巻カナト**

* * *

_He was quite the odd one of his brothers. He looked younger than actually he was. Maybe it was that teddy bear he always carried around. His mood was like the weather: Unpredictable. _

_He could be calm and collected one moment, but angry and violent the next. Yes, she feared him, but she didn't hate him. How could she when he constantly watched over her, protecting her from any danger, threatening anyone, even his own brothers, that dare cause harm to her._

_Why, he was so devoted to this young human that he would even take his attention away from his beloved teddy bear to please her…_

* * *

A girl wearing a pink top and brown shorts walked through the garden of the mansion, picking beautiful and bright red roses for a bouquet as she went. She did this occasionally, because it was something that allowed her to calm down and clear her clouded mind.

She was tormented by six sadistic vampires after all.

The girl smiled to herself as she went about her business.

"Yui-san."

Yui slightly jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around and saw Kanato standing by one the bushes. One arm held his closest friend, Teddy, the other holding a rose that was in full bloom.

"Ah, Kanato-kun," she said.

"Sorry… Did I scare you?" he asked calmly, tilting his head slightly.

She shook her head, "Not at all. I was just surprised."

Kanato stood still, staring at the young human in front of him. He clutched Teddy tighter to him before walking up to her. Gently, he hooked her hair behind her left ear before softly placing the rose upon it. He stood back and admired his work, giving himself a slight nod in approval. Yui raised a hand and gently felt its petals, smiling softly.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," she said, receiving a timid smile and a small blush from the quiet vampire.

Kanato walked back up to her and took her left hand in his right, and brought it to his lips, placing a sweet kiss upon it.

Yui blushed, "K-Kanato-kun?"

He smirked before pulling her towards him, dropping Teddy and wrapping his left arm round her waist, his right hand releasing hers and raising it to lovingly stroke her cheek, and placing his forehead against hers. Yui relaxed and closed her eyes, smiling at his affections. Slowly, Kanato placed a light and brief kiss upon her lips, causing Yui's eyes to open and a deeper blush to appear on her face. Kanato kissed his way down to her neck, nipping softly at the sensitive skin before biting her, drawing her blood into his awaiting mouth. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, her blood leaving a trail on the side of his mouth.

"My darling doll," he whispered, bringing her closer, her eyes hazy, "愛してるよ。ユイさんは僕の一番人形。"

* * *

**Sakamaki Kanato  
逆巻カナト**

**End  
****おわり**

* * *

**Annnnnnnd done! **

**愛してるよ。****ユイさんは僕の一番人形 ****= _Aishiteru yo. Yui-san wa boku no ichi ban ningyou._ = I love you. Yui-san is my number one (_favorite/best_) doll.**

**Being able to speak Japanese is fun, lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed Kanato's one-shot! He was interesting to write about. Next up is…... *Drum Roll* ... Someone. C:**

**Until next time~**

**またね  
キティーチュ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Together Forever

**こんいちわみなさん～**

**Hey guys, wassup? I'm back! With another chapter! This time it's… Laito! :D Or Raito. I like Laito better but everyone has their own opinions. Okay sorry, babbling again.**

**Anyway, let's get on to Laito's story, ne?**

* * *

**Sakamaki Laito  
****逆巻ライト**

* * *

_He was quite the playboy. He would flirt with girls left and right, every minute of every day. Though, his favorite girl to use his charms on was a little blonde human. Her reactions to his teasing would only trigger him to tease her more._

_Whenever he would call her by her signature nickname he had given her, she would turn and give him a glare that could kill, but she couldn't stay mad at him. He was Laito after all._

_He'd use any opportunity he could to mess with his favorite girl. He cared for her deeply, and he wasn't afraid to show her how much he cared… Even if it meant deceiving her._

* * *

"Laito-kun… Knock it off!" a hoarse voice struggled.

"Why? How can I when you're so defenseless, Bitch-chan~?" another voice purred.

"It's too early for this. And I don't feel like playing games with you right now- Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Yui shrieked, as Laito playfully kissed and nipped at her exposed shoulder.

Komori Yui was currently sick in bed, and Laito was in charge of taking care of her, seeing the rest of Sakamaki house was currently attending school. Laito, on the other hand, was doing the exact opposite of his task.

"I can't help it, you're so adorable," Laito purred, slipping his arms around her stomach and pulling her to his chest, "I love you so much~."

Yui let out a loud sigh and quit struggling, seeing that it would do absolutely nothing to stop the perverted vampire, "At least let me sleep for a bit."

Laito smirked, "But if you're asleep, I can't play with you. I might end up doing perverted things to you, ya know?"

Yui blushed, "W-w-what?"

Laito licked her neck and bit her, slowly taking in his fill. Yui held onto the arms that kept her from jumping up and bolting out of there and gave it a slight squeeze. Drawing back from her neck, Laito licked his blood-covered lips before pressing them to her own, giving a sweet and gentle kiss.

Pulling away, he moved a hand to softly brush her hair back, and kissed her forehead.

"I think this will do for now," Laito said quietly, holding her closer, "We are going to be together forever after all, right?"

* * *

**Sakamaki Laito  
****逆巻ライト**

**End  
****おわり**

* * *

**Finished! Three more to go! **

**Holy mac and cheese this was awkward to write. Laito, why must you be so perverted?**

**Anyway, what did you think of Laito's story? It was a very fluffy chapter. In all honestly, it wasn't gonna end up like that in the first place but yeah. Oh well.**

**With three more to go, who will be next? Find out next chapter (;**

**Until next time~**

**またね****  
****キティーチュ**


	4. Chapter 4 - Chemistry

**Hey guys!**

**Firstly, thank you to everyone who reviewed throughout the chapters. They are very sweet :3 I sit there and smile like a idiot while reading them so that's how much I appreciate it. Not to mention it makes me embarrassed, haha. Compliments do that to me so uh, yeah.**

**Secondly, the story is quickly coming to and end so I need to know if you'd be interested in reading one-shots of Yui x Mukami Bros. I have posted a poll and you can vote for your choice by going to my profile. Please vote before it closes so I can start preparing!**

**And lastly, the last chapter was Laito, so next up is… Reiji! Wasn't sure how well this was gonna go cause in all honestly… Reiji scares me a bit lol. No offense Reiji fans. He does look bada** though :3**

**Alrighty, let's take a look at Reiji's story shall we?**

* * *

**Sakamaki Reiji  
****逆巻レイジ**

* * *

_Quiet, calm, judgmental, dangerous. These were the traits that best described him. He would stand there with an unmoving posture as his sharp, blood red eyes focused their gaze on you, watching you for only a second before they lost interest and turned away. However, that was quite the opposite when it came to her._

_Those eyes would silently follow her, watching her every movement, and flickering somewhere else when her own would look at him. She was often oblivious to them, but she had a feeling he was watching out for her. If he didn't, who would?_

_She was his and his alone, belonging to no one else, not even his own brothers. In her presence, his attitude would change, but that was only because she had a special place in his non beating heart._

* * *

"Why must you be so unintelligent in these kind of situations?" he asked deadly calm, staring at the young girl shuffling her feet in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry…" the girl whimpered.

"How many times have I told you to take care of your studies, hmm?" he asked.

"It's not all my fault you know. Blame Ayato-kun and Laito-kun! They're the ones who always interrupt me when I'm studying," she pouted, folding her arms, "You don't have to be so mean about it, Reiji."

Reiji looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "I'll scold the idiots later. However, you are to be partially blamed for this. Failing in the field of science, even though I spend hours with you reviewing it. It seems my efforts have been put to waste, has it not? And you must know how extremely busy I am, yes?" he scolded. A few moments later he smirked, "I think you need to be punished."

Yui's head shot up, "Eh? What?"

Reiji, with his smirk glued on his perfect face, took slow, agonizing steps towards the young girl as she took steps back before she bumped into Reiji's bookcase. Her ruby eyes stared into his own as he approached, pulling his clean white gloves from his hands with his mouth, and his tall figure loomed over hers. His left arm rested by the side of her head and his right rose to hold her cheek in the palm of his hand. The hand on her cheek traced over her eyelids, nose, lips, and finally her chin before he moved her head to the side to expose her cream-colored neck to him.

"R-Reiji?" Yui struggled to say.

Reiji moved his face towards her neck and breathed in her scent. Licking his lips, he sunk his fangs into the thin skin that protected the thing he yearned for most.

"Reiji!" Yui gasped, clutching to the back his uniform jacket.

This was usual routine for the two of them. Reiji would cleverly find some type of way to take her blood, but today seemed… Different. He was normally much more violent and critical of her, but today he was quite gentle and loving with her.

Reiji pulled away and licked the escaping blood away from his mouth, "You're so noisy."

"You sound like Shuu," she said snickered but then turn serious, "You punished me already didn't you? May I please go now?"

Reiji stared at her before his smirk returned, more devilish than before, "My dear, that was only a warm up. I still have more planned for you."

Yui's eyes widened as his arms found themselves around her waist, pulling her body to his own cold one. Before she could complain, his lips clashed against her, strong and sweet enough to take her breath away. He pulled back and admired her now red face.

"Let's start with some review," he said in a low voice, squeezing her tighter and bringing his face closer to the point where she could feel his now warm breath against her lips, "I think... We should start with chemistry."

* * *

**Sakamaki Reiji  
****逆巻レイジ**

**おわり****  
End**

* * *

**Done!**

**Mmkay, this one isn't all the best. In my defense, I've been up for the past three days packing so uh, yeah. My mind is everywhere. Yay all nighters, haha.  
**

**Though, I think this one is pretty cute. Short and sweet, ne?**

**Two more to go, who will be next? Find out next chapter!**

**Until next time~**

**またね****  
****キティーチュ**


	5. Chapter 5 - Noisy

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, my brother was being a butt a little more than usual today. **

**Alright, the poll for a sequel is up so make sure you check that out and vote. **

**Last chapter we had a little Yui x Reiji, so today is… Shuu! Which means Subaru is last. Damn I love Subaru c:**

**Okey dokey then, let's get on with the chapter~**

* * *

**Sakamaki Shuu  
****逆巻シュウ**

* * *

_Out of all his brothers, he was the most docile one. She wondered how he was even related to them, seeing that he was quite the opposite of the five loud and obnoxious brothers. Though, he did have quite a temper when he wanted to._

_He hated noise, so he was often by himself in a secluded area where no one could bother him. He, however, made her an exception. He was rather gentle with her, but he occasionally acted cold towards her, but those were just his bad days._

_Though quiet was what he preferred, he didn't mind listening to her talk. Her sweet voice soothed him, and he preferred to listen to her interesting stories than listen to his music that he kept with him twenty-four seven. With her, he could relax and finally be himself._

* * *

It was warm evening and the moon began to take the place of the sun within the sky. The afternoon's clouds were starting to disappear, revealing the sparkling stars above. Outside, the melodies of the crickets and the rustling of leaves were the only sounds that accompanied the night atmosphere.

Under a tree in the lush valley that lay by the Sakamaki mansion lay two figures. One quietly had his eyes closed, listening to the sounds around him. The other smiled as she listened to the night sounds and stared at the shining stars above them. The boy decided to take the young girl away from the annoyances he called his brothers to the peaceful area that was hardly visited. His arm was wrapped around her small waist, protecting her from danger that would not come.

"Ne, Shuu. The sky is so pretty. Look at it," the girl said, smiling at the vampire next to her.

Shuu lazily opened one eye and stared at the stars the girl was so fascinated by, "I guess… You look prettier though," he stated before closing his eyes once again.

The girl blushed, 'T-thank you."

She was used to him being silent, and she had no problem with it, so spontaneous compliments like things made her feel over the moon. She gently squeezed the hand on her waist, smiling happily to herself.

A few moments later, Shuu's breath slowed down and she looked at him, only to find he was asleep. Deciding it wasn't best to sleep in the cold, even if he was a vampire, she tried waking him up, "Shuu. Hey, Shuu. You shouldn't sleep outside, you'll get sick."

She tried shaking, pushing, and pulling at him but the boy wouldn't budge. She let out a sigh and looked at his face. Gently, she leaned towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his cold cheek. As she pulled back, she felt a warm breath against her neck, and two arms encircle her waist.

"S-Shuu? You were awake?" she squeaked out. How embarrassing.

Without saying a word, his unusually warm tongue traced her neck before he bit down. The girl flinched, but didn't complain as he drained her of her blood. He released his bite and licked the punctured area, before raising his head to look into her eyes.

"Are you okay? You're acting strange. Are you sick? Maybe we should go ins-" she babbled before his lips silenced her. He pulled her closer as he continued to give her a sweet kiss.

Pulling back so his lips were brushing against hers, he whispered, "You're so noisy, Yui."

* * *

**Sakamaki Shuu  
****逆巻シュウ**

**End  
****おわり**

* * *

**Done! **

**That was quite cute, no? Shuu is such a cutie, lol. And sexy (;**

**With five done, we have only one left! The short tempered, yet sweet vampire is up next, so be sure to look out for him! Can't **_**wait**_** to write about him. Yes~**

**Honestly, this is a lot of fun. Again, thanks for all the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites everyone! **

**Until next time~**

**またね****  
****キティーチュ**


	6. Chapter 6 - Rose

**Hey everyone! I'm so very sorry for how long this update took! I've been in Japan for the past month with my friends visiting some other friends, so I haven't had time at all to even think about what this chapter would be about. I meant to update and complete this series before June ended, but I got caught up in packing, preparations, and schedules. However, I'm not dead and I'm back, ready to give the spotlight to our dear tsundere Subaru!**

**With Subaru complete, and votes casted, **_**Diabolik Journey : Mukami Edition **_**will be coming soon! So be on the look out! After I read up on their personalities haha.**

**Without further delay…**

* * *

**Sakamaki Subaru  
****逆巻スバル**

* * *

_He was quite the violent one. He could have a cool and calm attitude, but suddenly lash out at anything and anyone that was unfortunate enough to be nearby._

_He spent a majority of his time in the mansion's beautiful rose garden because his brothers rarely bothered to spend their time there, which gave him the peace and solitude he so desired. Though he preferred to be alone, when he felt lonely, he would turn towards her to erase the loneliness that struck him hard._

_With her, he was able to relax, and he treated her with a kindness and gentleness he never showed to anyone else. She was as delicate as flower in his eyes, easily crushed with the swipe of his powerful hand. When incidents like that did happen, however, he hid himself away from everything, until she came to comfort him. He wondered why she was so forgiving. But that forgiving nature of hers may just get her killed in the end…_

* * *

A young vampire with hair white as snow, strolled through the rows of various colored roses, pulling a young girl along with him. She had begged him for hours to take her to the mansion's rose garden, resulting in the boy heaving a heavy sigh before agreeing to her adorable pleas.

They walked side-by-side, hands intertwined together as they looked around at the roses. Well she did, he just looked at her and wondered what made her so excited.

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when she stood on her tippy toes and placed a white rose behind his right ear. She looked at his surprised face and smiled. The blush that spread across his pale cheeks caused a small giggle to escape her lips. A small smile crept onto his perfect face before he leaned down and placed a kiss upon her forehead, causing the girl to blush more than he did.

"You're so cute," he said, pulling her closer to him and nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Subaru-kun, stop that," the girl giggled.

"Dun wanna," he mumbled, before pulling away and pulling her along with him once again.

"Anyway, where are you taking me exactly?" the girl beside him questioned.

"Hush. Be quiet. Do not disobey me," Subaru growled softly.

The girl giggled and continued to follow the white-haired vampire. After a few minutes of walking and wondering, the pair stopped right in front of what looked like a greenhouse. As the girl stared at it in wonder, Subaru unlocked the door and made his way back to her.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to," Subaru said, slight excitement in his tone.

The girl tilted her head in question befor obeying, closing her eyes and allowing the vampire to take her hand and lead her inside of the building. Once inside, Subaru closed the door and stood beside the girl.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," he said.

She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. Before her were rows of pale pink roses, each blooming beautifully beside each other. The girl took gentle steps towards the roses, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Subaru-kun, they're so pretty!" the girl said excitedly.

A smile appeared on the quiet vampire's face, "I'm glad you like them. It makes the work I put into them all the more meaningful."

"W-wait… Subaru-kun, you grew these?" the girl said, surprised. Smiling again, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and gave him a squeeze, "Thank you. Thank you much. I really, really love them. They're all so beautiful."

Hugging her back, he reach out and plucked one of the pink roses from its bush, removing it's thorns before placing the rose behind her ear.

"Yes, they are," he kissed her gently on the lips, "but you know Yui," he kissed her again, this time on her pale neck before gently biting down, drawing her sweet blood to his awaiting mouth, "you are the most beautiful rose of them all."

* * *

**Sakamaki Subaru  
****逆巻スバル**

* * *

**Alright guys! This chapter marks the end of the **_**Diabolik Journey**_** series. **_**Diabolik Journey: Mukami Edition**_** will be coming out, so again, look out for that. I'll try starting that as soon as possible, but no promises as of now.**

**As for this chapter, I used pink roses cause it seemed like it was Yui's favorite color, but that's from my assumption. (**_**Cause like in the Anime her entire room is pink so like yeah…**_**).**

**Thanks so much everyone for reading, following, and reviewing this story, you guys are amazing, and I really appreciate it. If you have some tips about the Mukami Brothers, feel free to PM me or leave a review. That would REALLY help me out in releasing the next series faster.**

**Again, thank you all so much and I'll see you guys next time!**

**またね****  
****キティーチュ**


End file.
